


hitting the jackpot

by rebirthed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shameless Smut, Smut, crackship, dude i don’t fucking know how to use this ok, god can’t save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirthed/pseuds/rebirthed
Summary: pietro maximoff/mary jane watson fics. chapters with a ‘*’ contains nsfw content. expect lots of nsfw dump of this pairing because this is the safest place to post it lmao. (mj in this fic will be different from the raimi movies/comics because she’s based off of a friend’s portrayal of her)





	1. new intern

**Author's Note:**

> for emma. the mary jane to my pietro, always. x

mj watched him converse with one of stark’s newest interns, noticing how she would tuck her hair behind her ear every time pietro leant forward to read the documents in her arms. “yes, sign here and here—“

 

“all of it?”

 

“mr. stark is super peculiar about it. sorry about that.” mj read past her lie, knowing it was just an excuse to keep him there. he pressed his elbows against the desk, brows furrowed in concentration while flipping through each page to sign it. the woman shamelessly stared him up and down, her eyes flickering to his arms every time it flexed from turning a page.

 

jealousy settled as this unraveled before her. it didn’t help that he’d look through his lashes to give the woman his half-upturned smiles—the action subtle, but potent enough to make any woman or man swoon for him.

 

he was effortlessly attractive; pietro _knew_ this. why he had decided to encourage her when there was already something going on between him and mj made her squeeze her pen.

 

“so i was wondering if you were free tonight...?” the intern had the _nerve_ to trail a hand up his arm.

 

mj sat up abruptly from her place and took quick strides out of the office, deliberately hitting pietro with her shoulder before exiting. she stopped immediately when she felt a cool breeze pass her and a firm grip on her elbow. the man she didn’t wish to see spun her around and made her face him, his free hand caressing the side of her face.

 

“don’t touch me.”

 

“you are mad? i saw you looking—“ he pushed aside the dark flyaways that hid her blazing eyes. she turned her head to the side, but his thumb under her chin made her look up at him.

 

“yeah, no shit.” this time she tried to shake him off of her, but he kept her there with a hand tucked behind her back, pushing her closer to him. pietro arched forward until his lips brushed delicately close to her ear. she stood frozen in place, unwavering, despite her conscience telling her to push him away.

 

_”so how can i make it up to you?”_

 

heat slowly rose to her cheeks. mj chewed on her bottom lip when she realized what his motives were. he didn’t have to rile her up if he wanted her attention for himself... all he needed was to ask.

 

“you’ve got a weird way of grabbing my attention, lover boy.” she scolded, hating the way she had found it in her heart to forgive him so quickly.

 

she brought her hand beside his face, him smirking before turning his head to kiss the inside of her palm. his eyes were playful, and maybe it could have easily been mistaken for deceit. but she knew his affections were genuine; the careful touch from his fingertips were a reminder of how much he was infatuated with her.

 

he promised his love for her in words, but actions spoke louder than words.

 

“so it worked?”

 

she sighed, letting herself fall victim to his charms. mj went on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his jaw. she’d let it slide just this once. this man was too good at being persuasive—especially when he brought up that damned smile of his.

 

“unfortunately so.”

 

pietro’s brows rose suggestively before closing the space between them, chuckling softly into their kiss.


	2. one month

pietro stares from across the table. mj presses her elbow against it with her fork scraping around the edges of her plate. his blue eyes shift to his own platter and realizes he hasn’t touched his dinner either—save for the two forkfuls of duck liver the waiters had assured him were ‘as delicious as it is expensive’. his lack of eagerness to take another bite was proof of their lies.

 

he wanted their one month anniversary to be special, to be something the two had never done before. suggested by tony, (he didn’t even know _why_  he took his advice) he brought mj to one of the most expensive restaurants in new york. the whole place was furnished into a grandiose: decked with marbled columns, velvet red seats, candle-lit chandeliers hanging from above... but the ambience? as stale as the garlic bread they ate for appetizer. their dinner wasn’t any better.

 

either pietro and mj were not accustomed to the finer things in life, or rich people grew up with a horrible sense of taste. the aversion he had for dinner, despite his tendency to eat just about anything, was a warning sign. mj wasn’t enjoying herself either. she stalled eating the lamb steak by poking the almost-raw meat with her fork. pietro’s expectations were to impress her after the date—but in the end, he had done the complete opposite.

 

“mj,” his hand reaches forward to hold hers. she looks from her plate to him, giving him a tight-lipped smile. pietro drops his fork and squeezes her hand. “let’s get out of here.”

 

her smile grows even wider, more genuine. she moves her head forward to make sure she’s hearing him right. “what?”

 

“it sucks here, yes? let’s get out of here and order pizza instead.”

 

his last sentence reminded her why she fell in love with him in the first place.

 

mj’s bare feet patter against the concrete pavement, the hem of her dress skimming the ground, fraying the embroidered details around the edges. she carries her heels with her right hand, the other wrapped in-between pietro’s fingers. they run together outside with laughter filling their lungs, the cool night air whipping their hair back and causing mj’s bun to unravel in soft curls.

 

when they get to the pizza parlor, they‘re covered in sweat, chests rising and falling. mj has splotches of dirt on the hem of her gown, while the first few buttons on pietro‘s shirt are unbuttoned, necktie hanging loosely around his neck. the customers in the parlor give them uncomfortable stares when they enter the room. they walk past the attention, too preoccupied in their own little world and order a large pepperoni pizza for take-out. mj tips the old man by the cash register and they walk around the city a little more, ending up on one of the rooftops in manhattan.

 

“so... is this considered trespassing?” she picks up a slice from the box after they settle down. the melted cheese pulls off from the pie in the most satisfying way. they sit on the edge of the building, their feet dangling in the air. pietro gets a share of his own and shrugs. “not the first time we did it.”

 

they look at the view below them, at the thousand colorful lights illuminating the city like stars in the sky. pietro turns his head to look at mj and she is completely immersed with the view, the same way he is immersed with her pretty face. her red lips purse into an unconscious smile and pietro wishes he could taste the pepperoni off of it.

 

“baby?” she catches him staring, munching on her pizza carefully.

 

“arăți foarte frumos în seara asta.”

_you look really beautiful tonight._

 

mj hears the word ‘frumos’, which she knows means ‘beautiful’ in his language. she tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear and bites her lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious. she hated ( _loved_ ) how low his voice got whenever he spoke in sokovian—especially when the foreign words were whispered into her ear.

 

“et vous avez l'air beau, mon amour.” _and you are handsome, my love_. she flatters him back in french. pietro chuckles at her reply, the corners of his eyes crinkling. it takes all of mj’s willpower not to cup his face and tangle her fingers into his hair.

 

“i am sorry about tonight, domniţă.” he says after awhile, pulling her hand to him. mj stuffs the crust into her mouth and looks at their entwined hands, letting her pointer finger roam the inside of his palm. “sorry for what?”

 

she scoots closer to him, pushing the box aside so that their thighs meet. she puts her head on his shoulder, her left hand tugging gently onto his loosened tie. pietro is drawn closer to her and he kisses the top of her head. his fingers play with the stray, dark strands sticking to her face.

 

“that dinner. i should know first it would be bad. we could have went somewhere else.”

 

“but i had fun tonight, regardless. running barefoot in public in a dress? just to score some pizza? i can finally cross that off my bucket list.” she spreads her arms out wide, leaning into his chest with a contented smile on her face. pietro laughs again, ruffling her hair with his nose.

 

“you are fucking crazy.” he hums.

 

“to match _your_  crazy, my love.” mj smirks, pulling away to stare up into his blue eyes. he takes this as an opportunity to press his forehead against hers, tongue gliding over his bottom lip. mj’s eyes flick over to his lips and she leans a little closer to him.

 

“i will make it up to you.” his voice is almost a whisper. she nods her head absentmindedly, eyes still trained on his parted mouth. he knows what she’s thinking, so he holds the side of her face with his hand. the pad of his thumb draws slow circles under her jaw.

 

“you can make it up to me right now.” she tells him.

 

at her remark, his mouth quirks up into a playful grin. that unfaltering smirk on his face was a dangerous thing to her steady heartbeat. no matter how many times he gave her that look, it never failed to receive some sort of reaction out of her. unfortunately, pietro knew this and would use it against her.

 

“with a kiss?” he offers.

 

“that... and more.” she tilts her head to the side, tugging on his necktie again to pull him even closer. by then, pietro’s eyes are closed shut, letting his instincts take over by pressing his lips gently against hers.

 

she smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her. the way their lips start off slow, then compete for dominance, was overwhelming pietro with sensations. mj still had difficulty believing how _perfectly_  aligned their lips felt whenever they kissed. it just felt right between them, as it always had been. she was meant for him, as he was for her. pietro let out a noise from the back of his throat, fraying mj’s nerves into barely contained bliss.

 

“baby,” she pulls away slightly to speak. “no matter how bad a date gets,“ she plants soft kisses to his lips after every word, giggling softly. “it doesn’t matter when i’m with you.“ she assures him, her fingers absently skimming through his windswept hair.

 

“everything is always better when i’m with you.”

 

pietro thought he couldn’t fall deeper in love with her already. but here he was, staring at his girlfriend in awe, experiencing the same kick in his stomach the first time he had asked her to be his. she always knew what to say.

 

“you will never know how much i love you, mary jane.”

 

it’s the only sentence his lips can form right now while his mind races of her. “never know,” he says again, placing his hand behind her neck, crashing his lips onto hers with a sudden need for her. she eagerly responds, clutching the fabric of his dress shirt to steady herself. he lets his tongue glide over her bottom lip and mj lets out the most beautiful sigh, wrecking pietro from the inside out.

 

“happy one month baby.” he greets softly into her ear, voice raspy from being complete and utterly attentive to her needs. he lowers his head down to trail his lips along the column of her neck, breath tickling her skin before he marks her gently with his teeth. her hands move from his neck to grip his hair, tugging for him to keep going. the feeling of his lips against her is both comforting and frustrating. a good kind of distraction.

 

“happy one month, mon amour.” she greets him back with a smile, kissing his forehead thoughtfully.

 

they spend the rest of the night exploring more of each other’s touches, the box of pizza suddenly forgotten throughout the night... or their date, for that matter. but they didn’t care.

 

because according to mary jane watson, as long as they had each other—nothing else mattered.


	3. *a helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really badly written smut... you were warned.

through desperation, arousal can be relieved.

with the lights flicked off, closing her eyes, mj drags a hand to her underwear, prodding it aside. it’s a moment silent and pulsing. she’s surrounded by the texture of wool blankets, her wrist bending slightly as her fingers crawl blindly, stroking over her mound.

anticipation turns to irresistible relief; touching herself; feeling the rise in her stomach.

she doesn't need a burst of wild wind to know it's _him_ —the love of her life, and perhaps her absolute _destruction_ one day—hovering over her and breathing close to the joint of her throat, stroking mj’s waist beneath her silken nightgown.

"not finishing without me, are you?"

it’s a sob of her euphoria when pietro’s familiar, muscular torso pushes up against her.

they start slow, teasing touches progressing to something more volatile. they explore each other like it’s the last time they will ever feel their warmth. it’s how they like it. _it’s all they know._

she feels his hand burrow between her legs, against her thighs, a teasing finger on her already explored clit. a knuckle pressing down on her, and then _vibrating_ , deliberately, working her until she's damp and whining open-mouthed against the mattress. then he stops before she can finish, fraying her nerves. she hates and adores him for it.

the sokovian distracts her with endless kisses until he burrows himself into her. mj gasps, clenches around him the first time he enters.

they enjoy each other shamelessly, savoring every taste and feel while their bodies entwine. they don’t stop their ministrations. it just gets rougher from there.

pietro relished in her need for him, welcoming the warmth of her hands as they caressed his jaw and slipped between his hair. the soft kisses mj would plant around his face elevated his euphoria and told him that she was enjoying their sex just as much as he. it was a good kind of assurance—knowing he could fulfill her needs was a reward in itself.

"i’m so close.” mj whined into his ear, wincing in pleasure every time he slammed back into her. “please, can i?" her arms wrapped to grip his back.

he couldn't lie; all the fucking had made him close to making a release. but for her sake, he could hold on a little while longer... though he wasn’t sure for how long.

he felt her nails dig into his skin, turning him on more than it hurt him. pietro enjoyed the feeling. in a way, it was like her marking him; just as he'd done to her by leaving love bites across her skin. she tilted his head to whisper something in his ear. the remark she'd made caused his face to flush red.

“ _let me come all over your cock, please._ ”

it was a quiet whisper, her voice breathless. it triggered something inside of him. but pietro was too overwhelmed with the sensations to fully grasp her words. her heavy panting in his ear only added more weight to his trance.

"as long as you let me _fuck_ you until you cannot speak." his voice was insistent, accent thick with desire. the arousal from his words made mj clench her walls around him, pietro moaning from the unexpected tightness. he didn't have to have her down on her knees to make him happy; he was already contented being able to please his girlfriend.

he could sense that she was close to coming—but this time, he would not suppress her from it. he wanted to feel her climax while he was still inside of her, to feel her wetness on him.

the avenger thrusted deeper into her, keeping his movements constant. when he was sure he hit the right spot, a sharp moan escaped her lips. it was a sound that drove him wild, enticed his feral instincts to pound into her even faster.

he pushed inside of mj without forgiveness, his hands kneading her ass that had begun to swell from the constant groping. he slams into that pleasurable spot again and again and _again_ , never stopping the rhythmic pace until—

“fuck, _pietro_!”

shouting his name, the brunette bucked her hips desperately against his cock, toned legs quivering around his pelvis as she finally released onto him. she crossed her arms against her eyes while sputtering out his name, laced with unintelligible curse words tumbling from her lips. the sound of her high made him gasp in return. it was stellar hearing her moan for him.

he gripped her waist to keep her steady, continuing to fuck her into oblivion while she was sensitive. “t-too much. oh my _god_ , p—” she cried into her hand, the other trying to pry herself away from him.

pietro growled and stopped her by pressing her down onto the mattress, letting her convulse around him. muffled sobs escaped her lips out of sheer pleasure. _too much_ pleasure. there was no escape from it. it was both a blessing and a curse.

sticky, warm substance dripped from her sex after, slicking his dick in it. pietro’s pace had begun to turn sloppy, less precise as he finally gave in to the sensations. the wetness of her come; the pressure amounting in his tip; the sound of her hitched breathing—it was all too much for him to bare.

"fuck mary jane, i am gonna—" he hissed, whipping his head back to let out a low groan.

he brought them down to the mattress, laying her on her back as he slid out of her throbbing cunt, arm wrapping around her waist while the other jerked at his cock.

"срање," _shit_ he cussed, burying his head in the crook of her neck. warm semen spilled down to her stomach, pietro’s twisted expression hidden by the swathe of her dark hair. mj ran her fingers against his back, sighing softly when she felt him slow down.

when he finished, he collapsed on top of her, sliding both of his strong arms around her. he raised his head from her neck to stare down at his girlfriend, pale blue eyes making an effort to memorize each and every detail of her face.

she took her time admiring him in return, chocolate brown eyes roaming the expanse of his adonis features. the stubble he maintained complimented his jaw nicely whenever he clenched it, causing mj to never look away from him.

the post sex expression on his face was too much for her to bear. knowing she had caused such a look made her cheeks burn and her heart stutter.

meanwhile, pietro could’ve sworn mj’s beauty amplified after what they had done. from the dark lashes that kissed her cheeks, to the gentle curve of her swollen lips. the warmth they shared from their pressed bodies calmed his erratic heartbeat, lulling him into a state of peace.

"you are something else," he mumbled softly against her parted mouth, landing a slow kiss to her lips. it was _gentle_ and careful—a stark contrast from the merciless fucking he had been doing not long ago. he brought a hand to caress the side of her face, pushing away the stray hairs that concealed him of her.

"did i tire you?" his thumb circled her jaw. 

she placed her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him in to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth. her fingers wrapped around his windswept hair, strands of silver tucked back to meet his heavy-lidded gaze. “in the best way possible. thank you baby.” she spoke softly.

pietro couldn’t help but smirk playfully at her remark. mj clicked her tongue and lightly flicked his forehead to keep his ego in check.

eventually, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the shared warmth of their bodies enveloping them in a peaceful sleep. they were beyond exhausted...

but that didn’t stop them for going another round the next morning.


End file.
